Kyo vs the Hiccups
by SohmaChild15
Summary: Join our favorite orange cat as he battles the ever-persistant hiccups that don't seem to be going away. How far will Tohru go to rid Kyo of his hiccups, and how will Yuki help when he hears of the neko's small probelm? R
1. Default Chapter

**Kyo vs. the Hiccups**

_Written by: XBlackfireX_

* * *

"Shigure-san have you seen Kyo-kun?" Tohru Honda asked as she confronted the older man that sat reading. Shigure pushed his reading glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he replied to her question.

"Not since afternoon, do you need help with something?"

"No, not really, I just needed to ask him something."

A look of pleasure took the dog's face as his eyebrows raised, "What kind of question?" Tohru noticed the perverted gleam in his eye and immediately turned away. She could feel the blush take her face. Shigure gave into laugh as closed his book and arose. "I'm just kidding Tohru-kun, but if I see him I will tell him you're looking for him ok?"

"Arigato," she thanked him and then exited the room.

* * *

'_Where can he be?'_ Tohru thought as she continued looking around the house for the hidden feline. At once she heard an odd sound coming from what seemed to be the next room. Feeling the curiosity burn within her, she slowly walked across the hall to discover what exactly was producing the sound. As she peeked into the room, she noticed a familiar body lying on the floor, with a pillow tightly covering his face.

"Kyo.........kun?" she slowly said, wondering why the neko boy was using a pillow to cover his face. Startled at her voice, Kyo immediately removed the pillow, only to reveal a miserable look upon his face. A look of worry flushed her face as she quickly went to Kyo's side and felt his forehead for any signs of fever. "Oh Kyo are you alright?!" He gently pushed her hand away from his forehead, a look of frustration filling his eyes. As he tried to reply to her and tell her he was just fine, a strange happening took place.

"I'm just _hiccup_ fine!" After which he clasped a hand over his mouth, his famous anger vein appearing in the corner of his forehead. "Damnit! What the hell _hiccup_ do I have to _hiccup_ do to get rid of these _hiccup_ damn hiccups!!!!!" he shouted, a fist going into the wooden floor.

Feeling relief wash through her, Tohru tried her best to comfort the distressed neko, "It's alright Kyo. If you want I can help you get rid of them." She smiled, causing Kyo to flinch. He shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't need YOUR _hiccup _help!" he growled, through clenched teeth. Tohru bowed her head wishing he would give into her helping him. Seeing her reaction, Kyo immediately felt guilty, as usual. He sighed, giving into another hiccup as he gave in. "Ok _hiccup _ok you can help."

Tohru smiled once again as she took him by the hand into the living area. She sat him down and then left the room to go and get what she thought would help him. The neko was truly confused. Moments later she returned with a glass filled with water. "Here Kyo-kun drink this. Mom always said a little water cures any kind of hiccups. He took the glass and sniffed at it. His eyes narrowed at her.

"What did you _hic_ do to it?"

Tohru looked surprised, "Nothing! Do you really think I would poison you?"

"I'd prefer milk _hiccup_."

"Nani?"

"I didn't say _hiccup _anything!" he shouted drinking the water until not even a drop remained in the glass. Tohru watched anxiously, her hands clasped together on her lap.

"Well?" She started, as Kyo set the glass down and remained silent. A hiccup escaped from Kyo signaling that her attempt had not worked.

"Rats!" Tohru snapped her finger as her solution had not worked.

"Can you please _hiccup _not say that!"

"Oh sorry, um, bats!" she corrected, a nervous smile taking her face.

"Has the neko got the hiccups?" The two turned and found Yuki Sohma entering the room, a curious look on his face. Kyo turned his back to the rat and crossed his arms. Yuki sat by Tohru, an idea brewing in his thoughts. Tohru suddenly thought of an idea that would surely cure his hiccups. She inched over to Yuki, whispering something in his ear. The boy shivered from the feeling, but nodded in agreement. As much as the idea made him sick, he would go through it for Tohru.

"Kyo there is something I need to tell you," Yuki began as he tapped Kyo on the shoulder. Nothing but the sounds of Kyo's hiccups was heard in reply. Yuki shuddered before going on, "Kyo you are my favorite cousin and, and I love you very much." Tohru squealed in delight as Yuki and Kyo looked quite ill. Yuki placed a hand to his face, his thumb and middle finger massaging the bridge of his nose as Kyo looked as if someone had stepped on his tail.

"What the hell is wrong with you rat boy?! Are you frickon sick or something?!"

"Yay! You did it Yuki-kun! You got rid of Kyo-kun's hiccups!" She laughed, wanting to hug Yuki dearly, yet she didn't.

"The joy is too much to bear," Yuki stated, still trembling at the words that had proceeded from his mouth. Tohru was so caught up in the excitement, she barely heard Kyo hiccup once again. Her joy faded at once. Had he been cursed with the never-ending hiccups? Yuki shook his head, not willing to volunteer for any more of Tohru's wonderful ideas.

"We that _hiccup _worked!" Kyo shouted, his anger rising.

"But I thought scaring someone with the hiccups was another way to get rid of them!" Tohru pouted.

"You tried," Yuki sighed, finally recovering from his trauma. Before anyone could say another word, Tohru had locked herself in an embrace with Kyo. **{POOF}** Tohru opened her eyes to find a very angry orange cat sitting her lap.

"What the _hiccup _hell is wrong with you?!" the cat growled, the hair on the back of his neck arising.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Yuki asked, defending Tohru from Kyo's outburst. Kyo flexed his sharp nails from his paws at Yuki.

"Shut-up _hiccup _rat face!"

"Tohru-kun may I speak with you for a moment?" Shigure asked from the entrance of the room. Tohru nodded, placing the angered orange cat on the wooden floor beside her. As she walked out of the room with Shigure, Kyo transformed back into his human form. Yuki looked disgusted with his cousin.

"You never cease to amaze me do you know that?"

Kyo re-dressed himself and stood, not caring for anything more Yuki had to offer. As he did so, Tohru walked back into the room, a LARGE red hue covering her face. Her hands trembled as they came together in a clasp. She looked to Shigure standing behind her and shook her head. Shigure smiled reassuringly as he shooed her into doing what she hadn't expected to be doing at all. She stood face to face with Kyo.

"Tohru what the—"Kyo was cut off by the kiss given to him by Tohru. She quickly pulled away, the blush becoming too much to bear. Yuki's eyes widened at what he had just witnessed. Shigure left the room, feeling quite pleased with his idea. Kyo gaped as if a goldfish out of water.

"N-No more hiccups?" she asked, her voice shaking. He shook his head, and that was that.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I am quite pleased with the way this particular fiction turned out. Now I'm not sure if any of the Sohma's transform when kissed but I assumed they didn't. If they do please tell me so I can correct it. Reviews are welcomed. Thank you.


	2. Hatori

**Author's Notes**: I've decided to write a chapter each on a few hand-chosen characters! All the credit for these chapters goes to my wonderful reviewers who begged for a sequel. Well give yourselves a hand because here are more chapters! _Hugs everyone and gives them a plushie of whomever they admire X3_ Thanks guys I love you all!

**Warnings: **In this chapter Shigure and Ayame get a little carried away and there is YAOI in here between them. I ask that all who cannot handle yaoi or just don't enjoy seeing two males kiss to turn back. Thank you

**Summary: **Uh-oh Hatori's got the hiccups and with Ayame and Shigure trying to get rid of them, how far with the crazy cousins go? Yaoi

**Kyo vs. the Hiccups **

**Round 2: Hatori**

_Written by: XBlackfireX_

_With encouragement from my wonderful reviewers_

* * *

Hatori blinked. He was confused at a sudden odd, unexpected reaction that had just taken place. His pen that was held tightly in his right hand fell to the table that his arm was leaning against. His eyes closed, trying not to focus on his surroundings. "Ha'ri are you alright?" Shigure asked to the doctor who sat in the living area with him. Hatori's eyes opened as he nodded in response.

"I'm fine but I thought for a moment that I had _hic_," he cut off from his sentence as the same reaction from before happened again. The dog's eyes widened slightly before a few chuckles escaped from his direction. Hatori rarely had any type of ailment and to hear anything other then his usual speaking voice was truly a most amusing sight.

"Awww has Ha'ri got a widdle case of duh hiccups?" he stated in the child-like voice he could muster. The dragon sighed feeling an uneasy sentiment in his lower stomach.

"I don't like _hic_ that tone. What are _hic _you plotting?" Hatori said, suspicion coating his voice. Shigure's eyes softened as his expression took that of a puppy dog pout.

"Who me?"

The Sohma physician remained silent, hiccups still escaping from him. Although his hiccups were mostly silent, the dog got a kick out of it watching as the other male's body twitched with them. "You know," Shigure began, his hand going to his chin in his famous pose, "Kyo had the hiccups two days ago. Would you like to know how we got rid of them?" Hatori noticed the perverted gleam in his eye and stood quite quickly.

"What _hic _did you have Tohru do?" he demanded his tone quite on the evil side.

"SHAME ON YOU HA'RI!" Shigure cried, his form also standing, "to think I would place our dear Tohru in the middle of that? Also why so interested? I knew it; I knew it from the day you laid eyes on her. Love is in the air. Oh happy day!" Hatori had placed a hand over the ever persistent dog's mouth before he could babble on.

"Shut _hic _up."

"Mmmmf mff mfff," Shigure apologized with the dragon's hand still covering his mouth. The dragon released his cousin only to hear more things he didn't wish to hear. "I know I'll call Aya!" Hatori's eyes widened as he thought of the undying pride of the snake.

"I'd _hic_ prefer if you didn't _hic _didn't."

"Oh but whyyyyy?"

"_hic _Because."

"Oh fine."

Hatori sat back down onto the wooden floor as Shigure in the next couple of minutes. Silence took the atmosphere, the only sounds being heard were the ever persistent hiccups coming from Hatori's direction. The dragon's eyes slowly traced to that of his relative as he noticed a look of an undying suffering. "Please Ha'ri let me call Aya, pleeeeeeeeeease," he pleaded, his soft brown eyes drooping.

"No."

"But we're a trio! We must have our most lively member on board."

"No _hic_."

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuure-san!" A familiar voice rang throughout the home of the Shigure as Hatori's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No," he whispered under his breath as he felt a migraine coming on.

"Aya my love perfect timing! Hatori and I were just talking of your brilliance," the novelist exclaimed standing and going over to his proclaimed to be "soul mate". Ayame laughed to himself before embracing Shigure and waltzing over towards Hatori's form.

"Why Tori-san your paler then a newborn sea-horse, literally, are you not well love?" The snake said in a serious yet usual ditzy tone of voice. Hatori cringed as Ayame had used yet another of his poor "sea-horse" gags yet alone the pet name "love".

"Haa has a case of the hippups," Shigure smiled using once again his child-like tone. Ayame looked taken away as he pushed his cat-like sunglasses onto his head, his olive-eyed stare becoming all at once worried. Placing a hand to the hiccupping physician's head, the serpent spoke.

"Does he have a fever?"

"You don't develop _hic _fever with the hiccups _hic _Ayame," Hatori mumbled yet his words were quite clear. The lively Sohma laughed as if he'd knew all along.

"Yes I know the moment reminded me of a scene in a soap opera I happened to come across some time ago. I just had to pull a Jason," he laughed standing erect and looking to Shigure who was fighting off an extreme urge of giggles. Ayame took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves a bit, shortly after tying back his long, thin hair. "Now then," he began a look of determination taking his face, "to get rid of the hiccups. There are many different ways to do such and yet I don't think we will be able to try them all. Hmm let me see, Gure-san what do you think we should start with?"

"It's a shame Tohru went to the library today with Yuki," Shigure started forth but was forced to stop as Hatori's sharp glare silenced him. "Then again let's try something easy. A good scare should work."

"What scares Tori-san," Ayame thought aloud bring a slender finger to his lips in thought. Suddenly Shigure approached Ayame in a brief moment. Their eyes connected and at once Ayame caught onto Shigure's plan. Hatori, already knowing of their scheme, felt a somewhat nauseating feeling developing in his stomach. The two became closer, and closer, until their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

"Yo we got any mayona—" Kyo had walked into the room with a turkey sandwich in his right hand hoping to ask Shigure a question, when his eyes fell upon a most unusual seen. Mouth gaping like a goldfish he turned his back on the pair with a look of disgust. "You know it's that kinda crap that gives Jerry Springer a right to make money sheeeesh! GET A ROOM!" And having saying that the cat-cursed male walked out of the room with a horrid image burned in his memory. Shigure pulled away from Ayame gently as he had not paid attention to Kyo's words, but wished to see if Hatori's hiccups had diminished. Ayame brought his tongue over his lips in an anxious method wishing that the kiss could have lasted longer as he had planned.

"Well?" The two asked in unison.

Hatori blinked before releasing the shiver that had lodged itself into his spine from the sight that he was immune to seeing from his earlier years. Saying nothing he hiccupped to answer their question. Shigure sighed as Ayame tried desperately to think of another solution.

"AH! I know," Ayame finally stated after a few minutes of silence and hiccups. The snake whispered something into Shigure's ear and at his nod skipped to the kitchen and returned with a jar of mysterious substance. "A spoonful of this should work."

"What _hic _is THAT?" Hatori asked not recognizing the jar of creamy brown contents as Ayame began to screw open the lid. The smells on peanuts filled the air as Shigure inhaled it gradually. He smiled as he continued to watch Ayame's "brilliance" in action.

"Its peanut butter you silly thing! Haven't you ever tried?" Ayame asked not believing that his cousin had never seen none the less tasted the sticky substance. Hatori shook his head releasing yet another fit of the hiccups he was plagued with.

"I don't try things that _hic _look like _hic, _well, anyway _hic _no I have not tried it."

"You've eaten peanuts have you not?"

"When I was eight _hic_."

Shigure gasped along with Ayame as they looked at one another and shook their heads in disbelief. Ayame took a spoon and scooped out some to Hatori's viewings. He held it close to the sea-horse's mouth. "Now open up Tori-san," he coaxed with his usual large grin.

"I don't want _hic _peanut butter Ayame," Hatori protested backing himself away from the spoon. Ayame looked undefeated as he inched the spoon closer to Hatori's mouth.

"Come on Ha'ri open up for the choo-choo, chugga, chugga," Shigure giggled into his hand as he watched Hatori's expression change from annoyed to confused O.o

"Fine if you want to act like that be my guest. Oh did I forget to mention Kana's pregnant?" Ayame said calmly.

"WHAT?"

_PLOP_

No sooner had Ayame placed the spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth. Hatori's eyes widened, finding to his displeasure he had been mercilessly tricked. Ayame beamed with joy as his plan had worked as he knew it would regardless. "There you go amour now that wasn't so bad, was it not." The young doctor couldn't respond due to the wave of nausea he kept fighting off from the taste of the sticky, gooey, strange substance that the snake had shoved in his mouth.

"Tasty?" Shigure inquired towards Hatori.

"I am amazed at _hic _the both of your stupidity levels," Hatori managed to spurt out after he had swallowed the peanut butter which, apparently, hadn't done anything to cure his hiccups. Ayame closed the peanut butter and set it down on the table. Shigure placed his arm around the silver-haired male in a loving manner.

"You tried Aya," he said reassuringly with a smile.

"Tried? I'm just getting started my sweet puppy!"

Hatori ignored the two as he had suddenly felt an itching sensation taking his arm. As he scratched it he felt the same feeling take his legs, followed by his back, stomach, and just about all over his tall body. As he scratched and scratched he noticed red blotches appearing where he rubbed his nails about. The itch was becoming too much to bear as he stood, his hands still scattering about his body, hiccups still amazingly coming from his mouth.

"Que pasa?" Shigure asked in his usual random foreign language change he liked to use once in a while.

"Tori-san what have you done to yourself?!" Ayame demanded seeing the taller male covered in red patches.

"I _scratch, scratch _think I'm having _hic _an allergic reaction to the peanut butter!"

"WHAT?!" The dog and snake cried together wondering if the third member of their trio was going to be alright.

"Well don't just _hic _stand there _scratch, scratch _do something!" Hatori told them in a voice that held misery written all over. Ayame began pacing as Shigure tried to think of something that would stop the dragon's reaction.

"Kyo bring me some duck-tape, the remote to the television, and that pink stuff from the cabinet in the bathroom!" Shigure shouted, his voice filling his home.

XxXXxx

"Hahahahahahaha! Hatori you look like a queer! Oh my God where's the camera I think it's time for some payback," Kyo laughed as he ran out of the room to seek out his digital camera he had received for his birthday that year.

"It could have been worse Ha'ri," Shigure tried to calm the humiliated sea-horse as he applied more of the pink lotion that he had used when Yuki had had the chicken pox. Ayame sat on a chair, his legs crossed, a hand to his lips to sustain the laughter that he held.

"It's only _hic _my luck that something this degrading _hic _would happen," Hatori sighed, but also relieved that the horrendous itch was finally diminishing into a simple prickle.

"Wa-laa! A mirror my dear Aya," Shigure requested as he placed the cap back on the lotion and reached for the mirror Ayame was handing to him. "Well what do you think? Personally I think pink is your color Ha'ri."

Hatori looked into the mirror and saw only a 28-year-old man with pink spots upon his face, and arms where the worst of the reaction had been. He pushed the mirror away wondering if this day could possibly get any worse. "By the way Gure-san why did you need duck-tape and the remote?" Ayame questioned looking over to the dog that was now holding the tape and remote.

Grinning, Shigure answered. "I remembered that the back of the remote had fallen off so I figured I could just tape it back on and I happened to recall that when I was thinking of a solution to Haa's issue."

"Such a clever hound!"

"Gracias!"

Kyo entered the room shortly after holding something behind his back, "Hey Hatori want some tea?"

"No _hic _thank you Kyo."

"No thank you what?"

"I don't want any right now _hic_."

"Want any what?"

"Tea," Hatori said looking straight up into the lens of Kyo's camera, soon becoming blinded by the flash. Kyo looked proud as a triumphant smirk took his lips.

"Payback is sweet. Tea, pah, like I'd offer it. I figured you'd know I was taking the picture if I used your cheap little 'what's the last letter of the alphabet' gig. See ya later I got some emailing to do heh."

"Pay not attention to him Tori-san I think you look spectacular! Simply marvelous!" Ayame exclaimed slight frightened by the glare Hatori gave him in return for his comment.

"I'm home," Tohru's voice chirped as she entered the room along with Yuki.

"I welcome you back princess," Ayame greeted taking the teenage girl's hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it. A blush soon took Tohru's face as she giggled softly. Yuki took a step forward in front of Tohru, the silent expression on his face giving off unfriendly vibes. Tohru's lively eyes finally fell upon Hatori as she allowed herself to adjust the room. She looked confused at first before releasing a feminine gasp.

"Hatori-san?" she asked aloud not believing that this truly was the Sohma doctor. Hatori remained silent, his head lowering in an inaudible sigh. Having forgetting his minor problem, he hiccupped softly, groaning afterward.

"Oh it sounds like you have the hiccups Hatori-san," Tohru said with her sweet tone as she knelt next to the doctor. Yuki shuddered as he had remembered what Tohru had DONE to rid Kyo of his hiccups and what a traumatizing experience that had been.

"We've been trying to get rid of them for an hour already," Ayame started forth shaking his head, "they just don't seem to be leaving." Tohru reached into her backpack as she pulled out a bottle of _Dasani _water. She twisted the cap off and offered it to Hatori who met eyes with her.

"Here drink some."

The room fell silent as Hatori had agreed to Tohru's method. The girl smiled as Hatori took the bottle of water gently from her grasp and raised it to his lips. He drank in a few sips before allowing the liquid to the gradually clear from his mouth. He handed her back the bottle with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you Tohru I appreciate it," he told her as Ayame and Shigure's mouth fell open at the same time. Twisting the cap back on, Tohru arose and walked out of the room with Yuki and a smile across her face. The shocked duo followed Tohru's form across the room before tracing back to Hatori's.

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because your highly immature capacity prolonged your being once more," Hatori stated, preparing himself to the leave Shigure's home for the day.

"God bless you," the pair spoke together once more at Hatori's "big words" and high knowledge. Hatori shook his head before grabbing his car keys off of the table and walking over to the thin rice paper door. But just as he was about to slide it open……….

"_Hic!" _The thunderstruck male turned back to see Ayame's laughing form and a wide-eyed Shigure who had his two hands pressed tightly against his mouth.

-End-

Author's Notes: _giggles softly to herself_ I personally enjoy the ending because I can picture Hatori with a look that reads "What the….." on his face. Anyway I hope to all my "fans" out there that this chapter was humorous in a way I pictured it to be. The next chapter, obviously, will have to do with Shigure. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you and goooood night! Its 12:43 AM I'm going to bed -.-


End file.
